Percy Jackson and The Olmypians and the magic world
by Tmoney1163
Summary: Percy meets his father and others parents assiassn name Tracie Miles who he gets a crush, but then Deatheaters attacked the camp which they have to go to Hogwarts which Tracie worst nightmare comes to capture her. Guest stars: Jacob Black and The Phantom of the opera.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the smell of wet pine drifted through the air Percy, Annabeth, and Grover head to the feast that was underway for the return of the assassin who works under contract with the Gods and Goddesses.

"I'm telling you guys I believe she might have some neat stuff from another century." Grover explained when they try to find a seat for the announcement.

"Who is she anyway?" Percy ask as he created a seat from water and sat down.

"You know that game Assassin Creed well its real life stuff. She is actually related to Desmond Miles. Anyway we might be quite so Chiron can begin." Grover says as he bits into an empty soda can.

As the whole arena gotten quiet Chiron steps on to the stage with a mysterious figure wearing a white robe like outfit with a bit of red and black on parts of it. Percy stared at the figure as the unknown person takes it hoods off and he sees the person is a women probably 18 or 19 years old with dark hair and blue eyes. She turn and saw him staring at her and as he looked away.

"Heroes please be quiet! For those that are new here and those that are not I will like you to meet Tracie Miles. She is under contract by your parents for reason unknown. Please make her feel welcome and enjoy the feast." He steps away as she gets off the stage when the trumpet was sounded.

"Come on Percy will introduce you to her." Annabeth says as she gotten up and grab Percy arm to stand up.

He gotten up and helped Grover and went to where Tracie stood drinking what appeared to be a can of soda. She put it down and Percy somehow feels that she might of be hurt.

"Tracie I will like you to meet Percy Jackson." Annabeth said as she hit Percy to shake Tracie hand.

"So you're the demigod everyone is talking about from other camps and Olympic mountain." She shook his hand.

"Any cool stuff from your mission Tracie?" Grover held out his hands.

"Well I do have a bottle of Pumpkin soda from the first mission for you Grover and a time bracelet for Annabeth. Curiosity of the boy who lived. And from the second a book for Annabeth and a belt from 1870 France." She handed them one by one from her sack.

"Not to be a bother but I think I can detect you probably have a cut somewhere on you that needs to be healed." Percy announced as Tracie looks at him with shock.

"Wow that's impressive. I actually gotten a cut from a mission and been trying for it to be heal, but it's not wanting to heal at all." She rolled up her left sleeve and shown him her cut. "Have at it because I sure as heck can't get it to heal."

Percy takes her hand and leads her to an area with water flowing and uses his power of water and leads the area of water to her cut and slowly the area is progress to heal and finally cut is gone.

"Wow that is so cool. Thank you Percy." She hugged him and stood up.

But then from the distance they heard screaming and saw something in the sky that shoot colors to some of the trees which some of the branch fell down. They see one of the creature get off what appeared to be a broom and broken into the locked house that hold the most prized item belonging to the Gods. Percy, Tracie, Annabeth, and Grover hid behind a boulder as Tracie drew out what appeared to be a stick and said some sort of spell in Latin that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover can't tell what she said and light from the tip of it hit one of the creatures and injured them, but it was too late and the creature gotten away. As they walked to the house Percy looks around and see some of the areas of debris or destroyed items were being burn from the fire.

"What were those things? They couldn't work for Kronos or Hades." Percy threw his arms up in the air and ran his hands through his hair.

"There called Death Eater and I thought they were finally gone after He-who-must-not-be-name was defeated." She gotten on one knee and took off the hood of the creature which on its face was a mask.

She lifted the mask off of the creature which turn out to be a male in his early 40s staring at her in fright. He looked all over the place and saw he has been captured and then became frighten when he recognized who she was.

"What was the contents of the item you stolen?" She shake him, but refuse to answer and gotten mad "Tell me or I swear to God that I will use the truth spell on you used on werewolf to tell the truth and trust me it burns like Zeus lighting. Now I won't ask again: What did you steal from this house of prized items!" She drew her stick out and the man threw his hands up and covered his face.

"The Gods and Goddesses crystal balls when used you can find there most favorite children. We only stole it because the one who's doing this wants this so call Half-bloods scared and having to go somewhere else." The man responds.

"Who is in charge?" She took the tip of the stick and put it on his arm that shows his veins, "Tell me is He-who-must-not-be-name behind this?"

"No he isn't and I cannot tell you because he will kill me if he found out that I told you. The only thing I know is that your life protecting those who are monster is coming now and one monster from you latest mission is coming to this time century." He laughed and then unknowingly had a suicide pill and killed himself.

She reached to his eyes and closed them and gotten up and walked to Chiron and whispered into his ear and they both looked around the area and since of the damaged Percy heard her say 'The camp isn't safe anymore' and 'They'll send a letter I just know it'. She walked to help a person up and then feeling a bit sick Percy faints as Annabeth and Grover waved for someone with a stretcher.

The next morning Percy woke up and saw the damage of the whole camp as he see Tracie and Chiron waiting for some letter that she spoken last night from where he was sitting. Grover came through the door and sees Percy staring at Tracie giggles and sits by him.

"You like your assassin don't you? She is tough to crack, but she was with someone not long ago to protect this vampire who can see the future in Washington." Grover pats his back and gotten up.

Percy watches as Grover left and then turned to the window as Tracie walks back and forth waiting for that letter. He gotten up and went to where she stood and then smell water lily on her as her perfume which was light and not strong filled his lungs.

"How you feeling Percy?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Better than last night, I was wondering are you waiting for a letter carrier here to give you that letter." Percy faced turn from great to questionable.

"Actually I'm waiting for an owl that has the letter from none other than the Ministry of Magic and Defense." She looked up and then opened her mouth wide, "It's here!"

From the distance Percy saw an owl holding something in its mouth and saw it flown over his home and then the owl dropped what appeared to be the letter Tracie said about and she grabbed it.

She opened it and read aloud, "'Dear Camp Half-Blood, as order from our parents of Greek Mythology and our department have decided to send you to Hogwarts school of Magic and Wizardry's. Each house will be staying in the four houses of the school: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You'll be transported through the magic boat of the S.S. Grandifolje which will take you to London and you must take them to the Muggle train station to platform 9 ¾ which is now opened also for your students and will then you will board the Hogwarts express were you'll be taken to the school. Sincerely, The minister.'"

She looked at him and walked to Chiron and told him what the camp needs to do and will the booming voice of Chiron everyone was told to pack their bags. They were going to a new land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the train whistle for the fifth time Percy walked back and forth in his train room hoping that Grover or Annabeth would walk in and start talking to him. He had something on his mind: Tracie is in the same train room with him. Percy last saw her going to the bathroom that had a shower in there so she could get ready and dress in what Percy didn't know. A few minutes pass and Tracie comes out of the bathroom with her hair now dry and in clean clothes.

"So what are you wearing by any chance?" Percy sits down.

"My uniform that I wore to blend in from my mission to help the school. This uniform is from Gryffindor." She sits down by him and waved that stick of hers in the air and then the cookie from the dessert plate floated to her.

"How is that possible? And why are you using a stick?" Percy was shocked.

"Well for the stick question it's a wand and how it is possible would be because of magic and spells." She took the floating cookie and took a bite of it.

Just then Annabeth along with Grover and Chiron who was in human form walked into the room and sits down. As they sat down Tracie heard a voice whispering in her ear and turns around and no one was there.

"Is it me or did you just turn your head as if someone else is here?" Grover looked at Tracie.

"Sorry I must be a bit worried." Tracie took another bite out of her cookie.

Annabeth was listening to her IPod and then looked at the window and saw how beautiful the landscape was in England. She went to the bathroom as Chiron grabbed a box that had the words 'HOUSES' and pulls out four files out of the box.

"Percy, Annabeth, and Grover you will stay in Gryffindor along with Tracie. She will make sure to keep you three safe along with three others from the school." Chiron gives the files to them.

"Who are the other three?" Grover asked.

"Their names are Ron Weasel, Herminie Granger, and The boy who lived Harry Potter." Tracie pronounced as Annabeth walked back into the train room.

An hour later they arrived at the train station as the whole students from the camp gotten off the train and stand around waiting till someone tells them what they should do next. Tracie followed by Chiron stand right in front of the whole group and waited till they quieted down.

"Hero! Please I will like to tell you that all of you will be in different houses along with who is parent. Tracie and three volunteers will hand you your uniform which you will wear that belong to the house you are staying at. Also we will still train though the area hasn't been given to use, so go there when you are done with your 5th class." Chiron rolled his wheelchair near the bush.

"Also some parts of the campus is forbidden and that if you come across The Dementors either you run for your life's or you this spell which it is listed under 'Patronus'." Tracie walks to where the giggling Ares where and gave one an evil glare and then continue, "And if you are ever to leave the school after curfew Mr. Filch and his new cat will take away you house points. And furthermore there is a sport here calls Quidditch which will be told to you when you're learning how to fly with a broom. Any question?" Tracie looked at everyone including Percy and then walked somewhere else and pointed at three students and handed them five uniforms per person with the tag on the clothes.

As the clothes were being passed the gates to the school opened which they all saw a wagon with women in her early 50's in a long green dress that's seen to many washes. As the women talked to Chiron she turned around and hugged Tracie.

"Students this is Professor McGonagall she is the teacher and the head of the school. So if you have a uniform with the badge of a lion she belongs to your house." Chiron says as he wheels away from her.

With a nod from Tracie the old women told the students to get on their wagon to be taking to the school. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth waited to sit down as they sit right next a few of the Hermes and Ares students. The ride to the school was terrible since they hit every rock and pothole on the road, though Percy breathed in the new surrounding he sense there is a lake here which he felt a bit better.

"This place is so green. I know that England looks so beautiful during the spring, but not this beautiful." Grover said as he waves his hand around.

"I wonder what they do here for fun." Annabeth turns her head and looks at the sky.

When they arrived the came across a castle that was glistening though it was raining when they arrived in London some of Hermes children went 'oh' and 'ah' due to how beautiful the place was.

"This is Hogwarts. That looks more like King Arthurs castle from English lit class." Percy remarked and notices some of the student watching and pointing at them.

...

"I'm telling you there Demigods you know half human and half god." Ron heard as he walks to the column along with Neville who was buzzing with excitement.

"I don't believe you." Ron told him meeting with a few of the students.

"They were attacked by Death eaters Ron. Aren't you a bit curious what they are like? Maybe they are real neat and we could learn a few fighting moves from them." Neville pronounced as he try to look for the new arrivals where he was standing.

The Hogwarts students were told yesterday that the students from Camp Half-blood were going to be here today and that their parents were from Greek Mythology. As Harry Potter approached the group with Herminie and Ginny and a few others he heard of someone name Percy Jackson which Tracie tells them that he saved the world from Kronos and then plus his father was Poseidon, God of the Sea which also gotten one of the Gods and a son of Hermes banned from Mountain Olympics.

"I see Tracie from here. She gotten her hair dyed again to that black-dark brown." Neville says as he points at which wagon she was in.

Neville had a crush on her, but since she was in a long distance relationship with this guy name Jacob Black who was a werewolf not like Lupin transformation to be a werewolf. Neville tried to kiss her, but she slapped him right in front of Draco who memory was erased about him joining Lord Voldemort and plus he had to return to the good sides and he also had a crush on her and since she was an Assassin he got the message from seeing that scene and gotten out of not having a crush on her and was very thankful that it wasn't him that gotten the hit across the face.

...

Percy gotten off the wagon and followed the other members of Camp Half-blood and were taking to the dining room which candle floated above them. Somehow Annabeth saw a ghost who was Sir Headless Nick scared her out of her mind. As they sat down on the bench where laid mountain of food and cups of the drinks that they know very well at the camp and saw some of the professor talking to other professor and the dining room filled with the students on the campus and Percy looked over and saw Chiron talking to a giant with wild brown curly hair and a matching beard.

"Oh my god I should be scared since there is a giant over there." Grover stared in horror till he saw Tracie sitting right across from the table behind them.

"Grover that is Hagird he is the grounds keeper here." Tracie whispered to them and return to a conversation to someone that had a boyish Marshall look from 'How I met your mother' that they watch every now and then.

The whole place went quiet as the professors sat down in their seats and head of the school Professor McGonagall stood up and then waved her wand around to let the sky turn beautiful.

"Students and Teacher of Hogwarts. As you are all aware Death Eater attacked Camp Half-Blood which now the students of the school will stay here till the Ministry of Magic and the parents have the camp secure again. So while that is going on the are going to attend school here and since the fifth class is for training for future battles you are more and welcome to join them and help them practice. Tomorrow there other requirements will be shipped here so they can use magic and spells. Enjoy the feast.

...

A voice was heard inside the cave as music played in the distance and the lake dance with the light and the sound. The voice was singing to someone as his reflection was seen at the mirror.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music." He played the organ.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this about now. I am going to do the third chapter soon so after I done another crossover which is Bones/Mentalist because since Castle, Brennan, and Jane are related. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tracie jerked up from her sleep. She dreamt of him from her previous mission. She looked around and saw it was still night time and gotten out of bed and grabbed her little bag of clothes and walked down the stairs and saw Grover on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Grover, having trouble sleeping?" Tracie spoke and sat down by him.

"I should say the same for you. I've been wanting to read this for a while now. And Percy went exploring to the pool so you might want to go see him." Grover flipped a page.

Tracie walked out of the house and headed down the revolving stairs to head to the pool that was in the exercise room not far from Gryffindor house. As she steps into the room, she looked across from her and saw Percy swimming.

...

Percy was connecting to his father and when there call was over Percy went swimming back and forth and heard the door closed and looked up to be Tracie in her PJ shorts and tank top. Her skin a bit pale and tan with dark brown hair was one thing, but her eyes glowed with blue.

"Hey Tracie, I hope that you are not turning me in to Mr. Filch because I am doing a workout." Percy says and climbed out of the pool and approached her.

"No, I am not though since you are son of Poseidon and you need the water and all you won't get our points taking off." She walked to the chair and sat down.

Percy wonders why she was here and what she is out of bed, but he didn't care he thought of kissing her small lips. He walked to the other chair and closed his eye and opened them and looked up into the starry sky and turned and looked at Tracie digging something into her bag and pulled out a can of vanilla coco cola and opened the top off and sipped it.

"I am so glad this bag can keep my soda really cold." Tracie remarked and sipped again.

"Is the bag like Mary Poppins bag?" Percy chuckled.

"You can say that, but this is the only thing that can get me closer to my frig so. You want one?" Tracie questioned him.

Percy leaned and put his hand on her cheek and looked into her blue eyes which reminded him of the lake at the camp and ducked down and kissed her.

...

The kiss woke up Tracie nerves and brain and drew her hands into Percy hair and started kissing him back and felt his hands on her waist and drew her closer which she flew on the ground and Percy laid on top of her still kissing her.

"Percy tell me the reason you are kissing me." She smiles and her cheek warm ups.

"I can't help myself Tracie. I think that I am in love with you and your beauty. I know I am a Demigod and you are working for my father and everyone parents and all, but when I saw you the first time I couldn't help it." Percy kiss her again greedier than last time.

"Percy this isn't love right now its lust you are having for me. There is a difference between the both. I know that kissing me and everything is what you want, but you need to ask yourself: What if someone else wants me and what will they do to make them keep me?" Tracie wiggled out from underneath him and grabbed her bag.

"I'll fight them off just so I can be with you Tracie. I will not let them scare me." Percy approached her back and rubbed her shoulder.

Tracie thought 'If the one that came into my dream and figures out that he has a rival should I warn Percy because I love him', but Tracie head was swarming with needs and turns around and kisses Percy deeply and strips her tank top off and Percy looked down to see her in her bra and kisses her neck.

"This is the only way for you to be set free. No sex. Only cuddling do you understand." Tracie whispered to him and saw him nod and carried her to the pool and had held her tight.

When they were in the water Percy kissed Tracie with madness and pulls her close to him and reached around to her legs to wrap them around his waist.

"Just this one night, let me show you how much I want you Tracie." Percy mumbled and breathed deeply into her hair.

...

The next morning Percy woken up and was in bed and looked around to be in the boys sleeping room. Percy love-making-with-no-sex made him wonder still why Tracie wasn't in bed when she went to the pool. He sat up to find Grover looking at him and was trying not to be bite by his pet owl.

"Well morning sleepyhead. Me and some guy name Neville went to go look for you and Tracie and we saw you sleeping by each other in wet clothes so I carried you while Neville carried Tracie." He laughed at Percy.

"Where is she now?" Percy questioned and gotten out of the bed and grabbed his uniform pants.

"Assassin training. And she is good at her job though and she even scares the hell out of some of the archers out there." Grover handed Percy his white button shirt.

"So where is everyone right now?" Percy took the shirt and started buttoning the first half of his shirt.

"Some of the classmates are eating breakfast, some are getting training done early, and others are getting there stiff done." Grover turned and headed down the stairs.

Percy grabbed his robe and then looked for his socks and shoes, once he found them he put them on quickly and gotten out of the bedding room and went downstairs and left housing and turned to the revolving stairs and went to the dining room where Annabeth was making friends with a girl in there house that had light brown hair in a ponytail, and appeared to be two years older than Annabeth and Percy combined.

"Percy I would like for you to meet Herminie Granger. Herminie this is Percy Jackson so of Poseidon." Annabeth pointed at me.

"Nice to meet you Percy, I always thought that you would be a little bit braver, but those stories that Tracie told us about when she got here long ago were really good. Harry would like to meet you, though he is outside volunteering to help with your students training." Herminie shake Percy hand.

A boy walked over with a red hair guy, he had black hair and glasses and also appeared to have to be older age just like Herminie and he sat down next to Herminie and whispered something into his ear. Grover came over with a plate of cans and apple core he squeals with excitement.

"Oh my god your Harry Potter the boy who lived and finally gotten rid of Lord Voldemort!" Grover set his plate down and continues, "The other satyr will not believe this, but can I have your autograph?" Grover grabbed his little notebook and held it out along with a pen as Harry took it.

"How is it that everyone asks for your autograph and they never ask me or Herminie?" The red hair complained.

"Ron he'll probably let you sign it to along with Herminie. Would it be okay if these two sign it also?" Harry looked up as Grover nodded.

Tracie approached the dining room and headed towards the kitchen entrance and started talking to a blonde boy who wore a blue-green outfit. She turned her head and waved at Percy which he returned the gestured and started blushing. As Herminie finished writing her name the mail owls started coming into the dining room and started dropping stuff. An owl dropped a rolled up newspaper and a letter, Percy looked at the letter and saw it was to Tracie. As few more owls dropped stuff down Harry grabbed his mail and unrolled the newspaper which the people from the picture started moving.

"Oh boy she isn't going to like this." Harry mumbles which his tone sounded bad.

"Who isn't going to like it?" Grover asked.

Harry showed them what he meant and on the newspaper title it shows it off.

"'FORK, WASHINGTON, UNITED STATES WAS ATTACKED BY DEATH EATER YESTERDAY EVENING, ONE CHILD IS MISSING' Well that doesn't sound good." Percy says.

"Oh good the mail is here." Tracie pronounced as Percy turned around.

As she unrolled her newspaper and saw the article she quickly grabbed her letter and open it and which by the look of her face she wasn't pleased at all. She dropped her letter and grabbed her plate and walked away from the table and left the dining room.

"Does she know someone over in Forks, Washington?" Percy asked looking at the three from the school.

"A lot in fact, her ex-boyfriend, a family of vampires, and other people. I wonder what happen over there." Harry pronounced as he pointed to the letter.

Percy grabbed the letter and started reading it,

_Dear Tracie,_

_ I know that we haven't spoken to each other after we stop dating, but I am afraid I have some bad news. Bella you remember her she's Edward wife, their daughter was kidnap by those Death Eater you once talked about when you visited us after you came from your mission from there. I am worried about you right now, so that it is why I am coming to Hogwarts to see if you would help me find Renesmee before it's too late. One more thing I have been told by Alice that someone from your past mission has come into our time and is looking for you. Who this person is let me protect from him or her._

_I love you,_

_Jacob Black_

Percy saw those words 'I love you' on the letter, which since some couples don't do that it was a new thing for Percy.

"A child name Renesmee was kidnapped." Percy whispered.

"That name is really familiar. Wait Bella Swan child that has rapid growth abilities. I can't believe she was the child kidnapped." Herminie sighed.

"Well according to this Jacob Black her ex's wrote this saying he is coming here to beg for Tracie help to find her." Percy put the letter down and put a fork into his plate of eggs which magical appeared in front of him.

"Oh the werewolf that isn't naked." Percy heard a voice and turned around to the Marshall look alike.

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"I have never thought he would come here. The name is Neville." Neville held his hand out.

Percy shake his hand and thought about the person that Jacob talked about in the letter that is in their time line.

**So how are we liking chapter 3 yet...I thought hard if I wanted Jacob to appear suddnely in the next chapter or do the letter in this chapter which I filpped a coin and I done the letter...next chapter might shed some light about the last part of chapter two and why Tracie woke up.**


End file.
